The Logging Locos
The Logging Locos consist of the engines Bash, Dash and Ferdinand, all from Misty Island. Bash and Dash The mischievous twins of the team, Bash and Dash love playing jokes around the stations and yards on the railway with the other engines. Unlike Bill and Ben, however, their jokes aren't really for the sake of payback or making trouble, they simply want to have fun when not working in the logging yards, where they understand the levels of danger and the importance of safety during the hazardous work. The two never seem to argue and work hard, but both have their differences, with Bash being more of a thinker, and Dash being more of a loud mouth, often blasting his whistle in very quick puffs. "Tweeting" as he calls it. They've been known to have a friendly rivalry with Bill and Ben, and have taken a dislike to Splatter and Dodge, the station pilots at Gridinia, who've frequently caused trouble for their trains of timber at the station. Ferdinand The bigger, slower, and stronger Logging Loco, Ferdinand is considered "a gentle giant" by the Cliffstone Logging Crew. While he can be just as fun loving and carefree as the twins at times, he can also be a bit of a father figure around them, usually when there's work going on and Bash and Dash are fooling around or teasing other engines. Despite his big, deep voice, he's the more quiet of the Logging Locos, and tends to be inquisitive when visiting new areas of the country. Though not too bright, he's more of a considerate thinker than the Twins, and is always ready to help if there's a problem in the yards, and he also mostly says "that's right". Technical Details Basis Bash and Dash are based on the Bear Harbor Lumber Company's locomotive #1. This type of engine is known as a "gypsy", which had a special yarding mechanism at the engine's front, allowing it to haul logs when the gear is engaged. However, Bash and Dash's yarding mechanism is behind their cabs instead of their fronts to accommodate their faces. Their driving gears and brakes have been removed entirely and they have screwlink couplings. Their cabs appear to be much sturdier, as opposed to the "open" cab that their real life counterpart possesses. Ferdinand is based on a Climax Class C logging locomotive. Livery Bash's boiler, wheels and lining are painted slate grey and his cab and dome are painted amber. Dash's boiler, wheels and lining are painted amber and his cab and dome are painted slate grey. They both have a semi-circular symbol depicting three yellow trees with two brown axes crossing each other on the right sides of their cabs. Ferdinand is painted teal with blue-grey lining. He has a semi-circular symbol depicting three yellow trees with two brown axes crossing each other on both sides of his cab and tender. Whistles Bash Dash Ferdinand Category:Characters Category:Twin Characters Category:International Characters Category:Engines Category:0-4-0 Category:B-B-B Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Standard Gauge